Proclamations
Proclamations are messages that are posted on the wall of the City Hall. They represent messages that the City Council wants to relate to the citizens and adventurers in New Phlan. When you go to City Hall, the game will refer to the posted proclamations by number. Each proclamation begins with this line: :From the City Council of New Phlan to all brave and hearty adventurers: Proclamation LIX Be it known that the council is interested in reclaiming the remaining blocks of the city of New Phlan. To reclaim said blocks they must be first cleared of monsters, vermin, and other uncivilized inhabitants. To this end the council is offering a reward to any person or group who is responsible for clearing any block of the old city. Proclamation LXIV Be it known that the council is interested in acquiring information as to the disposition of various formerly-living entities rumored to be harassing honest citizens in the vicinity of Valhigen Graveyard. A reward is offered to any person who shall travel to said graveyard and return an eye-witness account. Proclamation LXXVIII Be it known that the council is offering a reward to any person or persons who can provide information as to the disposition of several council agents who have been sent to investigate the unseemly happenings in the vicinity of Valhigen Graveyard. Proclamation CI Be it known that the council, knowing that commerce is the life's blood of New Phlan, has decreed that Sokal Keep is to be cleared of all unlawful inhabitants. A reward is offered to the person or persons who successfully carry out this commission. All interested in applying for said commission shall present themselves to the clerk of the council. Proclamation CIX Be it known that the council is offering an inducement to any individual who shall serve in the rescue force for the mercenary band of Taimalg-the-Invincible which has disappeared inside Valhigen Graveyard. Proclamation CX Be it known that the council is seeking a stalwart band to undertake a mission of particular sensitivity. Any brave and clever band of adventure seekers who are not adverse to earning a large reward should present themselves to the council clerk for a special commission. Proclamation CXIV Be it known that the council is offering a special reward for the safe return of the heir to the House of Bivant. Said minor was carried off during a buccaneer attack on the merchant ship in which he was sailing. Apply to the council clerk for the council's commission and additional information as to the abduction. Proclamation CXX Be it known that the council has decreed that the threat of the pirates who plague eastern shipping to New Phlan will be eliminated. The council offers a generous reward for the exact location of the pirates stronghold in the Twilight Marsh. An even greater reward is offered for the elimination of the pirates as a threat to shipping. Apply to the council clerk for a commission. Proclamation CXXVI Be it known that the council is offering a reward for all books and tomes containing information about the fall of Phlan. The amount of said reward to be dependent upon the value of the information provided. Proclamation CXXIX Be it known that the council has decreed that the foul poisoning of the river formerly known as Stojanow is to be brought to an end. Accordingly, a reward is offered to any group which shall travel up the river currently known as the Barren, locate the source of its poisoning, and eliminate said source. A commission may be obtained from the council clerk. Proclamation CXXXIV Be it known that the council has declared those individuals who have taken up residence in the mansion of the former Koval Family to be traitors and thieves. Be it further known that a reward has been offered for the elimination of these outlaws. A commission to rid the city of this blight may be obtained from the council clerk. Proclamation CLIV Be it known that the council has proclaimed a generous bounty for each undead killed. Be it also known that in addition to said bounty, the council is willing to provide a special enchanted item, useful in the destruction of undead, to any group of adventurers which accepts the commission to cleanse Valhigen Graveyard. Apply to the city clerk for said commission. Proclamation CLVI Be it known that the council is seeking a hearty band to undertake a mission to rescue the Duchess of Melvaunt. The duchess is supposedly being held by a band of ogres in a camp to the northeast of Phlan. A generous reward is offered for the safe return of the duchess. Apply to the council clerk for commission and additional information concerning the abduction. Proclamation CLXX Be it known that the council is interested in obtaining information concerning bands of insect men known to plague the grassy planes to the west of New Phlan. Said insect men are a hazard to transportation to and from Zhentil Keep. A reward is offered to any person or persons who return with complete information on the location, disposition, and intentions of the insect men. Apply to the council clerk for a commission. Proclamation CXC Be it known that the council is interested in obtaining information about the disposition of various hobgoblins believed to be gathering in support of forces bent upon the destruction of our fair city. A generous reward is offered to any who shall scout out the doings of these foul creatures and report such to the council. A larger reward is offered if the marshaling of said hobgoblins can be prevented. A commission may be obtained from the council clerk. Proclamation CCI Be it known that the council is interested in clearing obstacles to establishing a trade route to the east. Said obstacles currently include an infestation of lizard men in the swamps to the east. A reward is offered to any who can locate the source of the infestation and remove the lizard men as an obstacle to trade. A commission may be obtained from the council clerk. Proclamation CCIV Be it known that the council is interested in obtaining information about the disposition of various kobolds currently believed to be gathering in support of forces aimed on the destruction of our fair city. A generous reward is offered to any who shall scout out the doings of these foul creatures and report such to the council. A larger reward is offered if the marshaling of said kobolds can be prevented. A commission may be obtained from the council clerk. Proclamation CCXIV Be it known that the council is interested in obtaining information about the disposition of a large nomad band currently believed scouting the approaches to our fair city. A generous reward is offered to any who can prevent said nomads from joining with the force now gathering to attack New Phlan. A commission may be obtained from the council clerk. Category:References